


Words and Bodies

by callewrites612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Casual Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Moving On, No HEA (yet), Rebound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callewrites612/pseuds/callewrites612
Summary: Kyungsoo has just been broken up with by someone he dated for a long time. Park Chanyeol is the pleasant distraction he welcomed.





	Words and Bodies

KYUNGSOO RECEIVED a text from Chanyeol  _ days _ earlier than usual.

He had just clocked off when he noticed the message which was delivered hours ago.

_ “Kyungsoo, I wanna see you,” _ it read. There was a sudden little leap on his chest and it made him pause for a moment.

Kyungsoo only ever received a text or a call from Chanyeol on Friday nights; when the latter would invite him for some drinks— an offer which Kyungsoo always found appealing— in fact, more enticing than going home right after his shift and diving into his bed after having a long tiring week of working.

Friday night drinks usually progressed to them coming off of their drunken stupor after strolling along the Han River. Then Chanyeol would take Kyungsoo to his place and they would fuck all night until every muscle in their bodies felt like it had been pulled and they both passed out. Other times, when they were too smashed to even recognize which direction was left and which was right, they would take a cab and make out in the backseat throughout the journey. Fumbling hands, fiery kisses, and hazy minds.

The morning light would find them lying on Chanyeol’s living room floor the next day— still fully-clothed from head to toe— and Kyungsoo would wake up to the former’s warm body curled up around him and his breath that fascinatingly smelled sweet like a budding rose. They would have  _ countless _ filthy sex throughout the weekend. Their energy replenished only with long naps and instant or delivered food.

Before they knew it, it’d be Monday again.

“Want me to drop you off at your office?” Chanyeol would casually ask as he handed a fresh shirt to Kyungsoo. It was one of the smallest shirts he owned, but everything he pulled out from his closet just looked baggy on the younger.

“Thanks. I’ll buy you coffee,” Kyungsoo would reply, ignoring the delight he’d feel as he put on another one of Chanyeol’s clothing yet again. He would make a mental note to put an extra shirt in his office locker so Chanyeol wouldn’t have to look for one that would fit him next time.

_ Next time... _

As if the past couple of days didn’t get them sated, they’d neck and pet again and again in Chanyeol’s parked car until Kyungsoo already needed to dash to his work desk. He’d spend the rest of the morning unconsciously smiling in front of his computer while sipping the flat white and finishing the bagel sandwich Chanyeol had insisted on buying for him.

His job as a junior writer always took so much of his mind that the tingle on the places on his skin where Chanyeol’s hands and lips and tongue had traveled would eventually fade as he got more occupied with his tasks. Only the red marks that fit the mouth of the latter would linger to remind him of how the weekend had been great.

They were obviously just messing around, Kyungsoo would tell himself. But at least they had made something clear on the very first night they met.

It was after the first of the many strenuous sessions they had, right as he came down from a mind-blowing orgasm, when Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol whose sweaty arm was touching his as they lay side by side.

_ “Why did you say yes to my request?” Kyungsoo asked. “You completely know I’ve just been dumped. I could be using you as a rebound...” _

_ There was just silence after that so Kyungsoo thought Chanyeol had already fallen asleep as the latter’s eyes remained closed and his breathing stable. _

_ And then the corners of Chanyeol’s lips slowly curved into a big smile. _

_ “I don’t mind,” the older simply said. After sometime, his eyes slowly opened and focused on Kyungsoo’s. “I don’t mind,” he repeated in a lower tone and with more seriousness. His gaze penetrated Kyungsoo’s skin, chest, sending some sort of rush all over him. _

_ “Okay...” Kyungsoo whispered, almost inaudibly, as he stared at Chanyeol’s dimple, looking somewhat mesmerized with his heavily lidded eyes. “Will you kiss me again?” _

_ “Yes... Yes, I’d love to.” Chanyeol made a groaning sound before hovering above him. “God you’re so hot. Do you know that?” _

They started spending their days off together after that, and everything just fell into routine. Seeing Chanyeol’s handsome face first thing in the morning had become a part of his weekends.

So far, Kyungsoo felt comfortable with how things were going between him and Chanyeol. It had been the most  _ chill _ couple of months he’d been in for the past years so he didn’t feel any urge to change anything. Though sometimes, he had some fleeting thoughts of meeting Chanyeol on a weekday— just a random thought as he headed to a takoyaki stand near his office building on his lunch break, or as he waited for the office coffee machine to finish making his cappuccino— he knew he had to wait until Friday before one of them could send a booty call to the other. It was kind of their unspoken arrangement, one of the many.

But it was still midweek. And Kyungsoo couldn’t pretend Chanyeol’s text was mistakenly sent to him.

And so, he called him.

“When?” he asked right after Chanyeol picked up.

“Now,” Chanyeol breathed on the other end of the line, his voice melting into Kyungsoo’s ear. “I wanna see you  _ now _ , Soo.”

Kyungsoo laughed as he continued to amble in the middle of the crowded street to the train station. “What’s this, you’ve become addicted to me?”

“Yes!” Chanyeol answered immediately, sounding so clear and sure. “I miss your lips, and your neck... Your taste. I wanna eat you out now.”

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks burn. “Are you drunk?”

The older chuckled. “Hey! I never even did you drunk before, why would I have a phone sex with you drunk now?”

Chanyeol was in no way a romantic person, but there was something about his words that Kyungsoo found compelling. Maybe it was the directness in them...

Or it could just be Chanyeol’s deep husky voice which made Kyungsoo horny— like,  _ all the time. _

“So we’re doing  _ sober _ phone sex right now?” Kyungsoo had to lower his voice, but he couldn’t control the wide smile on his face at the moment. “Wow, I’ve never done this in public before.”

“We’ll do something better. I’ll pick you up.”

* * *

IT HAD been weeks when this thing with Chanyeol started, yet Kyungsoo felt like he had had more sex with the former than with his previous partner who he had dated throughout his college years.

He wasn’t this...  _ easy _ . When he was still in a relationship, he had too much insecurity that it was hard for him to get in the mood. But with Chanyeol he was different. Maybe it was because the latter had made him feel comfortable enough to open himself (and uh, his legs) up and drop his inhibitions from the kick off.

Never had Kyungsoo ever thought of being the sort of person who would hook up with a near-stranger just to make his miserable self feel better. But there he was: spending his free days at the apartment of the guy who he got to chat with for the first time only recently.

Technically, Chanyeol was not a stranger.  He and Kyungsoo, and all of their friends went to the same university. And even though they were from different departments and had never interacted with each other before, Kyungsoo would still hear about him because everyone just _knows_ the smooth-spoken charming Park Chanyeol who was featured in several print ads and TV commercials. He was also from a well-off family, so he was like, everybody’s ideal type. Maybe.

Chanyeol was not just perfect on paper though. He made Kyungsoo feel good, if not better— and this didn’t mean just in bed. Chanyeol was actually a wonderful person. But having said all of that had nothing to do with him really, but everything to do with Kyungsoo and how he owed Chanyeol a lot.

Kyungsoo sometimes thought had Chanyeol not approached him that night, he would have had become a pathetic mess no ex would want to get back together with— and he was relieved that that was prevented.

Maybe to others it might seem like he had moved on so fast. But like with everyone else, no one could tell when someone new would come into their life.

Chanyeol just happened to  _ find _ Kyungsoo a little too early...

It was at a mutual friend’s party when Chanyeol suddenly came up in front of Kyungsoo: over six-foot of attractiveness, with a drink in hand but without any introduction. The taller just casually took his beer from his hand before replacing it with a cold can of lime soda.

_ “I saw you making a funny face every time you sipped from your bottle. I thought maybe I’d save you from getting drunk and, uh, making a clown out of yourself,” Chanyeol told him with a smirk plastered on his face that was still vivid in Kyungsoo’s memory. “Don’t worry that’s clean,” the taller added. _

_ “Obviously,” Kyungsoo blurted seeing that the can was still unopened. “Mind you though, I can hold my alcohol quite well.” _

_ Chanyeol shrugged. “Just in case it goes to your head.” _

It could have, actually. In retrospect, Kyungsoo would have drunk until he felt numb had he not been approached by the taller.

Chanyeol had probably heard about him, about how he was dumped in a not-so-private manner— from a friend of a friend. But at that time, Kyungsoo felt like he was not being regarded as a subject of a juicy gossip like how he had felt for hours prior to their meeting. Chanyeol, with his annoyingly fetching grin, looked at him as if he was just as normal as the next person in the room.

_ “You know...” the taller started again when Kyungsoo stayed silent. A thoughtful smile had replaced his simper. “You can deal with _ it  _ however you want. But I won’t really recommend drinking it away on a social gathering like this. Trust me. It’ll be harder to date later if you embarrass yourself here tonight.” _

_ “’However I want’?” Kyungsoo processed Chanyeol’s advice in his head, unconsciously running his tongue on his lower lip as if tasting those words. “However I want to...” Each word tasted  _ piquant _ and  _ wrong _ —and he  _ liked _ it. _

_ Perhaps, he was already drunk.   _

_ “Yeah. Deal with the pain however you want. No one should judge you.” _

_ Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol as he worried his lip. There was a stupid idea running in his head and he awfully wanted to voice it out. He felt braver the longer he stared at the guy in front of him. _

_ So with a deep breath, he asked, “Can you help me deal with this pain?” _

* * *

DESPITE ALL that dirty talk on the phone earlier, they didn’t make out in the car—at least not right away.

“Hey gorgeous,” Chanyeol greeted.

“Hi.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help a smile when he felt the older eyeing him as he buckled up and settled in the passenger seat. He then turned to Chanyeol to ask, "What are we doing? What’s better than sex?”

His boldness, like always, made Chanyeol laugh. Kyungsoo just sat there, flutters on his chest, watching the older male crinkle his nose as he tried to focus more on driving.

As they stopped at the red light, Chanyeol reached out and gently squeezed Kyungsoo’s arm— a habit of the former that Kyungsoo had picked up only recently. Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol’s big hand slowly glide up until it cupped his jaw. Then there was fond caress on his cheek, nothing to it.

“I was able to make a short notice reservation at this new restaurant near our university,” Chanyeol began.

“Oh...”

“Is it alright?” There was a tinge of panic in the older’s voice. “Did you have other plans tonight? Should I’ve checked with you first?”

“No, no. It’s alright...” The warmth from Chanyeol’s hand was suddenly gone when it went back to the steering wheel. That made Kyungsoo space out for a moment, unconsciously making Chanyeol grow more worried with his silence.

“You sound unsure, Kyungsoo. You know you can always turn down my offer, right? I won’t mind.”

“No— I mean, why? Why did you suddenly want to dine out?”

“Well... Last time, after I dropped you off at work, I was thinking...” Chanyeol glanced at him before directing his concentration back on the road again, “...how much I enjoy watching you eat whenever you’re at my place. Even though I’ve been such a bad host for serving you food from a carton box or a plastic bag only, you eat them well. So I decided to treat you to a proper meal.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. He remembered the first night he spent at Chanyeol’s apartment: how he almost thought Chanyeol was some refined man when he served some divine-tasting wine as they tried to cram their bodies in the latter’s tub and soaked in a bubble bath. But then as Kyungsoo relished the crimson liquid in his mouth, Chanyeol handed him a pack of sour candy belts. He then went on enthusing over how the candy was a good pair with the drink. (Read: It wasn’t.)

They had gorged on pizza, delivered fried chicken and instant noodles so many times on Chanyeol’s couch. Kyungsoo couldn’t remember them ever sitting down for a proper meal.

But there was something in Chanyeol’s kitchen that Kyungsoo found  _ fancy _ .

“Don’t feel bad, Chanyeol. Those side dishes you have in your refrigerator tasted so great they made up for all the greasy unhealthy grub we had.”

“Oh, those kimchi and namul? You like them?”

“Yup. Just thinking about it now makes me drool, honestly.”

Chanyeol beamed. “My mom would hug you if she hears that.”

“She made them? I like them a lot. They were like those side dishes in expensive restaurants.”

They reached another red light. Kyungsoo just stayed still when Chanyeol unfastened his seatbelt to bury his face on his neck. He absently played with Chanyeol’s fluffy hair as the latter explained that those side dishes he liked were indeed from the Korean-Italian fusion restaurant that his mother owned.

Chanyeol’s voice was muffled and his hot breath tickled Kyungsoo he almost couldn’t make out what the older was saying.

“Do you wanna visit the place?” Chanyeol asked as he sat up straight again.

“Huh?”

“My mom’s restaurant, let’s eat there next time? I’m sure you’ll love their pasta selection.”

Kyungsoo cleared his throat before answering. “Sure. Next time...”

He felt an immense amount of relief seeing Chanyeol’s eyes were on the traffic and not on him at the moment. Kyungsoo knew that hesitation was all over his face and it would surely make Chanyeol feel down.

In the weeks that had passed, Kyungsoo learned that hurting Chanyeol’s feelings was something that could disgruntle him as well.

* * *

CHANYEOL’S EYES sparkled with fascination and his cute dimple did not fade throughout dinner.

They were exchanging long looks and meaningful smiles as they ate. Kyungsoo felt a little self-conscious now that he learned how the taller took a fancy to watching him take his meal. But aside from that, he also spent the entire time holding himself back from telling Chanyeol how he too loved seeing the delight that the giant’s face radiated every time he would turn to him.

Kyungsoo still couldn’t believe he was the reason behind that warm expression Chanyeol had been wearing. Nevertheless, he managed to enjoy the food and the conversation.

The place where Chanyeol took him was a casual dining restaurant that mainly served hearty dishes— “To compensate for all the nutrients our bodies have not been getting lately because we’re too lazy to cook,” Chanyeol jested. Then he leaned in so he could whisper into Kyungsoo’s ear: “Also because we prefer devouring each other.”

The shorter snorted before lightly elbowing Chanyeol. “Yeah. I’m so bad for your health.”

“Of course not.” Chanyeol touched his cheek.  “You’re my kind of bad.”

Kyungsoo only smiled in response.

They had already spent quite some time communicating with words and bodies, but Kyungsoo still didn’t know what to say every time Chanyeol would go a bit mushy. It was easier to banter when Chanyeol was being forward— which was most of the time.  

“Next time, let me cook for you,” the taller said. He was smiling, but the confidence he normally exuded was not there. His tone sounded like he was asking for Kyungsoo’s permission— a tone that Kyungsoo had heard many times not so long ago.

Chanyeol had wanted to cook for Kyungsoo before, but the latter had somehow managed to convince him that delivery food was fine. Not once did Chanyeol also ask to take him out to eat. But Kyungsoo would come up with some excuse every time. Needless to say, Chanyeol had given up after countless tries that resulted to rejections.

It was so lame, really, to pretend to like those foods that were saturated with fat, sodium and regret, much less, change his lifestyle so they wouldn’t have to step out of Chanyeol’s apartment. Like it was scandalous or whatever.

But Kyungsoo figured, if they wanted to keep things casual, they could either hang out and just make out or only have sex and not go anywhere. Obviously, he chose the latter.

Sleeping and waking up in Chanyeol’s bed had been a luxurious pleasure. That didn’t mean that that was all he got from their setup though...

Even from the get-go, Kyungsoo had always been made to feel way better than he deserved— as if he wasn’t someone who begged to be fucked just so he could forget his ex.

Chanyeol could be dictating and rough in the bedroom, but he also always made sure he wasn’t doing anything that Kyungsoo wasn’t comfortable with. He took the lead and said the right things to say to make Kyungsoo leak and mewl in pleasure; knew just how to make Kyungsoo bite his lip until it bled, tremble until his eyes rolled back in his head, and get paralyzed from the gratification. After every sex they had, Kyungsoo got to be carried and cleaned gingerly in the shower or sometimes with a damp towel and tender touches as he laid in the bed, sore in the right places. All that attention and pampering gave Kyungsoo the thought that maybe somewhere out there, a manual on how to satisfy and treat him good existed, and Chanyeol had purchased and read it.

Kyungsoo wished he had the one that was about Chanyeol, too. That way he would know if the way he reciprocated the taller's kindness towards him was enough.

“What would you cook for me?” Kyungsoo asked, smiling back.

“Anything. All your favorite dishes in the world.” Chanyeol inched closer with each word, infusing Kyungsoo’s atmosphere with the addicting scent of his cologne.

“You are my favorite...” Kyungsoo sighed, slowly closing his eyes, leaning in.

The dim lights at the restaurant balcony slowly disappeared from his vision and the coolness of the night was replaced by the warmth Chanyeol’s body was giving off. Kyungsoo heard a faint gasped before there were mumbling from the other tables out there. They slowly faded too, like everything else as Chanyeol deepen the kiss they were sharing.

“Kyungsoo?”

It was like being pulled out from a wonderful dream. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol looked over their shoulders at the same time to see a familiar face looking back at them.

“Wow, it’s really you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Jeolchin612 beta-ed this part, thank you so much!  
> My twt is @Atesushii, if you're interested... I post fan arts there, but the rest of my posts are useless. You've been warned. :)


End file.
